


Giving In

by AbbyGibbs



Series: Conquer [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode: s01e17 The Truth Is Out There, Episode: s01e18 UnSEALeD, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6475048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/pseuds/AbbyGibbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs is still affected by the fact that he let Ari slipped away, but it's starting to ease a little thanks to his Abbs, now. Their relationship is taking slowly a new level, and Gibbs doesn't really know where this is going to take them and if it is a good thing yet. Is he going to accept his feeling for his favorite lab tech or will he push is feeling away?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: Well, I do not own them and that is pretty unfair – they again belong to DPB! Why does he always have to own the best shows and the best characters? Could someone explain that to me? His characters are always suffering too much. So I have decided to borrow them for a little while, the length of a story, but I promise to give them back though I really wish I could keep them for myself.  
> Classification: Abby /Gibbs stuff. Romance.  
> Rating: T (+13 as always to be on the safe side, isn't it?)  
> Author's note: well, here I am writing the third storyof a – I don't – know – how – much – stories. Initially there was supposed to be only one story "Conquer Your Fears for Love," but then I had an idea for a sequel "Don't Let Go of Me" and now, here I am with again another one… So you better read those two stories, yeah, I know they may look lame, but "Conquer Your Fears for Love," was my first NCIS fic.This still goes about Gibbs and Abby so I hope that Gabby fans will appreciate this. So here it goes… enjoy!

**2355 EST**

**Gibbs's basement**

**About 2 and a ½ month later**

" _So does that mean you won't let go of me?"_

Abby's question was still spinning in Gibbs's head over and over again even after two and a half months. He was leaning over his boat to sand it, but couldn't really concentrate on what he was doing. Abby was constantly on his mind.

All they'd done was kiss two times, and that was it, nothing more, and here he was the mighty Gibbs in his basement lost in thoughts filled with his favorite lab tech, it was as if she had possessed his mind completely. Of course it didn't interfere with his job, but it felt kind of disturbing in some ways.

Gibbs hadn't had any women he had been with -- since Shannon's death –- as much on his mind as Abby was. After a case, the first thing he did was heading down to the lab. She was his reason to keep going on.

Sometimes the cases they had to work on were pretty rough and especially when there was a child involved in it. Kids were Gibbs's weak spot. They were innocent. Nothing should ever happen to them, but unfortunately that was impossible, no one could prevent every that could or would happen eventually.

If a child, God forbid, had been killed, then too bad for the assassin. Gibbs would track them, nail them and once it was done, he would seek comfort in Abby's company, and he would feel better by simply talking with her.

She was the only constant in his life. She was caffeine addicted just like he was. Abby could make him smile. Abby didn't want him to change. She had always been herself with him as well, accepting him for who he was with his good and bad sides.

He couldn't say the same thing about his ex-wives. He still didn't get how he could have married four times.

The first time he'd married was supposed to last forever, except that he had forgotten one tiny little detail then. We never know what comes around the corner. Nothing lasts forever in this world. He had paid a tremendous price to learn the lesson. Shannon and Kelly had been killed.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs had killed the bastard, but something inside of him was broken. Their death had left a huge hole in his life and in his heart that nothing or no-one could fill, or at least that is what he thought until… Abby.

***~*~*~*~***

Abigail Sciuto was — is the one who made him slowly believe in life again. Abby made him realize that there was more to life than catching bad guys all the time. That drowning himself into his work was only a temporary cure. In truth, the boat he was making helped him lick his still open wounds, but there was still something missing in his life, but he couldn't quite defined what it was until she entered his life.

Abby was like a light breeze.

Abby had given sense to his life outside his work. Her kindness, her friendship meant a lot to him, even if would never admit it anyone.

But since their first kiss, Gibbs had realized that he felt more for his Gothic lab technician than only friendship for her.

A smiled tentatively appeared on his lips as he remembered the kiss, in Ducky's work place…

" _Thanks, I'll try to keep that in mind. So tell me, my favorite lab tech, why aren't you telling this guy that you are in love with that you actually love him?"_

" _Because I'm scared…" she admitted sheepishly._

" _You, Abby, are actually scared of something? No way!" He said, mockingly._

_She slammed his chest softly with one of her hand. "What? Because I'm a Goth means I can't be afraid of anything?" she asked, chuckling a little._

" _I ain't sayin' nothing," he said, laughing, holding his hands up in the air._

" _Oh, come on! Gibbs, stop it!" She ordered, laughing as well._

_After they calmed down, Gibbs asked her his question again. "Why aren't you telling this guy that you are in love with that you actually love him?"_

_Abby took a deep breath and told him, "Because he's my best friend. He's always been there for me. And he's a lot older than I am, though he has a young spirit, and because I'm scared he doesn't share the same feelings for me, and my boss told us about a certain rule number twelve…"_

_Gibbs smiled softly, leaning forward a little so he could whisper in her ear. "Rules are meant to be broken, Abbs…"_

_Abby shivered slightly at the sound of his voice._

_She added one more detail to her explanation "Oh, yeah, he likes redheads and I'm not exactly what you can call a redhead."_

" _Yeah, but he divorced three redheads, so maybe changing would be a good thing." He smiled mischievously._

" _Yeah, that's a good point," she smiled brightly._

_He leaned forward and captured her lips. She instantly responded to the kiss. They parted only when they both were in need of air._

***~*~*~*~***

His first kiss with Abby, with Abbs, had taken place in the morgue –- great place to kiss a living person by the way. _Abby, I'm sure loved the location as much as the kiss._ Gibbs couldn't help thinking as the tentative smile on his lips turned into a smirk.

His heart and his head were arguing suddenly, his heart told him to tell her, but his mind was playing games with him:

_If I tell her that I have feelings for her wouldn't that jeopardize our friendship? The agency is against it – *_ **_I am*_ ** _against it, I would break my second rule. Though technically she's not my partner, she's never in the field, but still I work with her, and I'm her boss. And what if things don't work out? Will we be able to maintain our work relationship?_

_Gibbs you're making up excuses because you don't want to take a risk_ a little voice told him

The little voice that told him made Gibbs smiled inwardly.

***~*~*~***


	2. Chapter 2

Gibbs was facing a dilemma, taking the risk telling her and maybe be heart broken in case it didn't work? Be happy if it would work out or not telling her and be miserable and spending the rest of his life wondering about the "what ifs"? Those were the options he had.

Should he go for the reasonable choice, or break his own rules? Listen to his head or his heart.

 _Damn it!_ Gibbs swore and hit the skeleton of his boat in construction with the sander he was holding in his right hand.

He took a deep breath, turned around, and was startled to find a picture of Abby and him holding one another, both smiling. How could he not remember putting that picture there? Gibbs wondered for two minutes. No, he hadn't been drinking too much, so how could that picture have end up on this particular spot in his basement?

Maybe he had put it there without remembering he actually did. But it was definitely no accident that it had been placed there, fate had decided for him. He would take the risk and chance a relationship with Abby!

And as if to comfort him in his decision, as if to prove to him it was the right one, Gibbs heard his front door and he smiled, sure of who had just entered his home. And yes, a few minutes later, he heard Abby's bouncing footsteps come down his basement steps.

"Gibbs we need to talk." She said as she stopped a few inches from him.

"I know."

"It's about..." Abby's voice trailed off as what Gibbs had answered her, finally seemed to resister.

Abby eyed him then canted her head to the right. Her reaction made Gibbs smile despite himself.

"It's about the kiss we exchanged in the morgue, I know."

"But how could you possibly know?" She started then smiled and added, "of course you know, you're Gibbs."

This made him laugh. "Abbs, I don't own a crystal ball."

"You might not know it, but I'm sure you do." She told him with a smirk. Abby took a step, closing the gap between them completely.

Her eyes were sparkling as she looked at him, she leaned in just a tiny little bit more and caressed his lips with hers.

"So" Gibbs said as she pulled back.

"So," Abby repeated, smiling at him, a sparkle dancing in her pupils. "What do we do now?"

Gibbs lean in a closer and captured her lips with his, his arm finding their way around her, pulling her even closer to him. The kiss was sweat and tender, but then Abby felt his tongue touch her bottom lightly, seeking entrance. Entrance she granted him immediately. The kiss went to an entire new level, hot and passionate.

They broke up in need for air, fighting to find their breath back. Abby laid her head rest against his chest, her arms encircling his waist as she waited for her breathing to return to normal.

The basement was silent, and all that could be heard was their heavy breathing for a couple of moments more, then as they both could breathe normally again, Gibbs answered Abby's question.

"I'd say let's give in and take the risk and explore what this is between us."

Stunned by his answer, Abby pulled back to search his eyes, to make sure she had understood him correctly.

"Really?" She asked as her eyes watered.

"I won't let go of you, Abbs." He told her, caressing her cheeks with the tips of his fingers, before cupping her cheek and leaning it to kiss her again.

THE END


End file.
